DoubleEcho
by NecroGodYami The 2nd
Summary: An AU of DoubleTale by XWolf26, with his permission./ What if when Gaster had brought Cter into Undertale, a mishap occured? This mishap fused both together, making G!Cter. Follow him, or is it them?, as they go through this strange journey. Read DoubleTale first if you have not already, otherwise this would make no sense.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Golden petals and blinding light...as well as a strange feeling all over.

That's what I woke up to _that_ morning, not my alarm, and certainly not my parents. Just the light burning my eyes from the top of that hole.

...Why _was_ I in a hole, exactly?

My body _burned_ with the pain of falling however many feet I fell through that hole onto this bed of golden flowers, as well as something else, which I couldn't identify at this moment.

Come to think of it, this was more of a deep cave than an actual hole.

And, oddly enough, it looked familiar.

I forced myself to sit up, but decided on standing once I felt this... _strange_ , to say the least feeling of my body.

Looking down, I saw my normal jeans, but with two belts hanging from my waist, and an unfamiliar pair of black boots.

And my sweatshirt was somehow switched with a brown sweater with rolled up sleeves, a black pilots jacket with short sleeves, and a collar of white fur.

But that's not where the changes ended. Looking at my hands, they were normal, save for the fact that my palms had clear holes through them, and that my fingers were elongated and... _skeletal_ looking, with the skin tightly bound to each finger.

The case was the same when I looked at my arms and chest, skin tightly bound to my bones, giving me the appearance of a skeleton with skin.

In the moments of my internal mental freak out, I felt something in my jeans and pulled it out, revealing a small pocket mirror.

Deciding to take a look at my own mug, I opened it and positioned it a few inches away from my face.

To saw I was shocked was the understatement of the year. My face was pale, white as _bone._ The whites of my eyes were black, each having a yellow iris and a white pupil. There was a thin black line scar going from the top of my left eye going straight to my forehead, with my right having a matching one going down to the top of my lip.

My hair was as almost as white as my skin.

Done looking at myself, the mirror slid from my grasp and smashed against the floor, breaking.

Connecting the way I looked and the area around my seeming familiar, it hit me.

Even though I had little info about save for one character, I _knew_ where I was…

An Undertale AU.

Which one? Well, that was the word that made it passed my lips.

"EchoTale…"

* * *

 **A/N: So, yes, I joined the DoubleTale AU hype train. This time around, instead of UnderFell or StoryShift getting a DoubleTale story, I'm doing EchoTale!**

 **DoubleTale is the single greatest Undertale story I have read here, so I thought I'd do this, as some others did before me.**

 **Honestly, I have nooooo idea where I'm going with this, it just seemed fun.**

 **If you want to read the original this came from, DoubleTale, then his greatness XWolf26 is ya man.**

 **If you would rather read the first AU of it, Double Shift, then Spencer the Gamer is your mate.**

 **If you wanna read the newest, besides this, DoubleFell, then the author TribalManBoss is your guy.**

 **And if ya didn'y notice, I made my own design for G!Cter**

 **If you enjoyed this, WHATSOEVER~! Please favorite, follow, or even review!**

 **I'll you son of a guns here, next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight or Not Flight

**HUGE thanks to XWolf26 and MachUPB for reviewing, and XWolf, MachUPB, both again, and Devinely for favoriting and following.**

 **Pretty good response so far for a short beginning, but that changes today, because I am writing a longer chapter, with it following the original in style of how it goes, with me sprinkling some new touches here and there, along with a couple more anomalies.**

 **So, let's start~!**

* * *

After standing still for about 7 minutes, doing nothing but reflecting this situation, I decided to accept what had probably happened and continue forward.

Earlier, I felt something in my pocket besides that mirror. Pulling it out, it was a white curved pen, with the tip being thin, sharp, and triangular...weird pen. Must be a fountain pen.

I also noticed the jingling around my neck, and found a pair of black wireless headphones around my neck…

Simply sighing at the continued weirdness, I made my way to the exit, but peered over my shoulder before walking through it.

There were signs someone else fell, before me…I hope I was wrong.

Walking into next room where the demon hiding in petals was, the flower was gone, so that was good.

I checked one last time to be sure, and headed out, into the Ruins.

I gulped passing through the Ruins, but I felt DETERMINATION, and kept moving.

Approaching the golden, shining, save star I reached my hand out for it. A screen popping up when I did.

*The shadow of the ruins looms above you, filling you with DETERMINATION. All HP restored.

"I very much hope this all turns out to be a fever dream or something…" I mutter to myself.

I started moving, my memories of playing the game mapping out where to go. "Frisk should be dealing with all the hard problems, hopefully, so that'll allow me to get some answers…"

But my hopes of finding answers quickly, were sunk when happened upon something,

A dummy with cotton lying all around it, viciously slashed by something.

I could feel my eyes, or sockets?, lose their irises, as I nervously chuckled to myself.

Quickly making my way to the next save, the Froggit that would usually be there, was gone.

*Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION. All HP restored.

I picked up the pace going through the ruins, remembering the puzzles.

Walking by the Spider Bakesale, noticing no spiders were there, I passed it seeing no spiders there.

Worrying me even more, the ruins were...dusty.

I broke into a sprint heading up the stairs of Toriel's house, and knocking a little to hard on the door.

"Hello? Helloooo?" I called. Nobody answered, nor came

Opening the door, I rushed through the room.

First was the living room. A book was set down, a pair of reading glasses placed on top.

The feeling of my irises fading returned as I ran to the kitchen, finding a pie with missing one or two slices.

"I'm gonna need this…" I muttered, taking hold of the pie, and it suddenly disappearing.

A screen came before me.

It read my name, LV (Two, for obvious reasons.), and HP. I opened the option labeled Stats.

Weapon: Fountain Pen.

Armor: Headphones.

I quickly read the descriptions of my equipment.

Fountain Pen:

Mightier than the sword, or the average pen. +3 Attack.

Headphones:

What's a game without some good BGM's? +2 Speed . +1 Defense.

"Well, speed is slightly better than defense. It'll help me dodge at least." I muttered to myself, and closed my inventory, and started sprinting down the halls.

Coming to some stairs, I jumped half and ran down the rest, entering a long hallway and sprinting through it like a bat outta hell.

"Y...You...really hate me that much…?"

I gritted my teeth and picked up my speed.

"Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here."

My eyes narrowed in anger and I ran faster, my legs starting to hurt.

"Not you...But them…!"

The pounding that I assumed was my heart never beat the pounding of my legs.

Running out into the open, I slid onto my knees to stop myself, my eyes widening watching a pile of dust hit the ground.

A child shorter then me stood before it, the toy knife in their hands dripping with blood.

"D-Damnit…" The curse flowed out of my mouth.

They looked slowly over their shoulder, eyes colder than ice as they looked at me, into my soul.

"Who are you? Wait...no, more like, _what_ are you?" They asked, turning and seeing my not-exactly-human appearance.

My brain never formed words, my legs stepping back in fear when they started moving closer.

"Whatever you may be, you aren't supposed to be here." They said, grip on their blade tightening.

A smirk tugged at their lips, a red glow coming from their right eye.

"Heh, this is _my_ game…" They started walking closer to me, knife swinging at me.

"And you have no place in it!"

*SLASH*

A drop of crimson red fell to the floor.

37/40

Their eyes widened, hand shooting to the cut on their face.

They looked at the mein front of them, my arm extended to the side, pen in hand, the tip dripping, along with my irises vanishing and my head tipped down.

The strangely comforting tune of _Dark, Darker, Yet Darker_ started playing out of my headphones, loud like a speaker.

"Heh...I really expected this, you being here and killing Goat Mom. I saw the signs…" I started. "Even though I've seen this before, Genocide runs and all that, I can't help but be a little pissed…"

My head raised up, the previously gone yellow irises back and glowing, a familiar sight that caught Them off guard.

"So...my friend buddy guy pal...I think…" My arm pointed at them, pen sharp and ready.

 ** _"I'm ready to get stabby!"_**

* * *

 **A/N: So, you all may be going at this last part up there: DA FUQ!?**

 **If you are, good that's what I intended. Basically, I use some DoubleTale chapters as source material to work off of, then go from there. That's why this seemed very similar to the first chapter of DoubleTale, except with some anomalies sprinkled in.**

 **Which ones you might ask? Well, the pen and headphones...no joke.**

 **Oh, and that small little thing called G!Cter fighting Chara early. But that's not all that important XD**

 **Now, if your asking why I specifically did that, it's cause it seemed like something cool to do. And if your also thinking that G!Cter gonna be busting out some badass combined Gaster magic to kill Chara early...you would be wrong.**

 **I mean, we ALL know Cter is an OP Goku motherfucker in DoubleTale jk lol.**

 **But naw, it'll still be entertaining though.**

 **Now if you enjoyed this chapter AT ALL~! Plez favorite and follow if ya haven't already, and review cause it's ma fuel!**

 **Well, I'll see ya people here, next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: First SHATTER of Many

**HUGE MOTHERLOVING THANKS TO: MitsuYuki-Sansby Fan, XWolf26, MachUPB, madmalitiangamer, Devinely, pokemon122000, cryptologicalMystic, bloodlyhell99, Titanwalker, TacoTurd777, SkikdiSkies, SilverStars23, Final-Nightmare, TribalManBoss, Zero Sparda, adn cassianaswindell123 for the review/favorite/follow/whoever did what action.**

 **A/N: HOLY SH!T THIS EXPLODED MY GMAIL, NO JOKE MAN!**

 **But still dang, you people are awesome! The support so far is just amazing so far.**

 **Devinely: So, questions eh!? Oh and I have no problem with answering questions at all. Honestly, yes some answers would be spoilers, but let's just say your on the right track with those questions, especially 2 of them.**

 **Guest: That's because he was fused with Gaster. 1 LV + 1 LV= 2 LV.**

 **Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

Roaring with anger, they rushed at me swinging their knife, which I parried with my pen.

Spinning around them, I kicked the back of their head and slashed their back, their body flying face first into the dirt.

They recovered quickly, picking themselves up, rushing me again and jumping into the air attempting a slash, only to receive a headbutt after their knife impaled my arm.

I ripped the knife out of my arm, and rushed them myself, knife and pen working in tandem to slash them, their body getting slung into a wall at the end of my little duel wielding combo.

Watching them about to pick themselves up, I held the knife blade first and threw it at them, their check gaining a large cut as the knife was impaled into the wall.

10/40

I gave a little chuckle, watching them stand up, panting and ripping the knife out of the wall.

"Seriously, is that all you got? Man, and to think I was actually _scared_ when I first saw you." I walked over to them, pen in hand, and ready to finish this.

Though...I suppose I had gotten a little cocky.

As soon as I was close enough, they slashed at me, my chest spewing blood, and they jabbed the handle into the wound, sending me flying back.

"Hahahaha! How do you like that, _you fucking pest!_ "

They walked over to me, like I had, and raised their knife, slashing down.

A good 2-3 inches before it reached me, my hand suddenly shot out, the red heart on their shirt turning blue, and their body flying back into that wall.

I looked down at the hand that had shot out, my left, and saw it was covered in a blue-ish aura, wisps coming off my fingers, and it all faded.

Wondering how in the hell I had done that, my vision flashed white as images flash forwarded through my head.

" _ **If your going to survive...you'll need my experiences... to guide you…"**_

"Hearing voices in my head...Pretty sure I'm certified insane now…" I muttered.

Standing up, I stretched my hand out, the blue aura returning.

Focusing on the pen and knife we both respectively dropped, they slowly floated up towards me, before I threw my hand forward, the knife lodging itself in There chest, and the pen following, drilling through their forehead.

SHATTER.

Their body was simply gone, the knife with it, my pen the only thing left.

Walking and picking it up, I stored it in my pocket.

Then I walked over to the door leading to Snowdin, opening it and heading out, the cold air now nipping at my...bones, I guess?

Once the door closed behind me, I slumped against it, sliding down till my butt landed in snow, my legs straight out.

I...had just killed someone. And I hardly felt nothing.

Maybe because I killed a genocidal maniac, who is probably gonna be coming back for me…Also not to mention hearing a voice in my head.

I seriously need something to relax righ-

"Howdy!"

"NOPE!"

Swinging my leg done and crushing the flower, I used my hand and floated him out of the ground, and hurled him into the forest somewhere.

" **FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu….!"**

"I am _not_ dealing with that fucker." I said and lowered my head again, but raised a brow seeing a grey present on my lap.

"How...No, not gonna question it." Reaching down and opening it, inside was multiple white packs. Taking them all but one and putting them in my jacket, I opened the pack and took out a blue...cigarette?

Turning over the pack, I read that these were made by condensing water into vapor...so not an actual cigarette.

Putting the pseudo-cigarette in my mouth and lightning it with the convenient lighter that was in the present as well, I took a drag and blew out the vapor.

" _ **...I feel like I'm gonna be doing this a lot more."**_

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! I intended this to be longer, but I'm tired, it's late as sh!t, but I still wanna post something, so here we are X3**

 **And I couldn't get rid of the smoking, it's part of what makes this Cter an edgelord XD. But, he isn't old enough, so I made a solution!**

 **IF YOU LIKED ANY OF THIS, plez review~!**

 **And I'll see you son of a guns here, next time.**


End file.
